


Sit with me

by JeanAster



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-13 05:33:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14742899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JeanAster/pseuds/JeanAster
Summary: Marian chuckled. “Well, since you're here, want to sit with me?”“Sit? Just it?”“If you don't want to, it's ok. I only wanted to fresh my head and thought maybe the sea could help.”





	1. Chapter 1

She strode through the Lowtown streets as she searched for someone. In her mind, the fresh memory from Varric saying that Marian wanted to talk to her. Even the dwarf felt a strange uneasy while addressing to her. After all, he was there when she, even with Marian at her side unloosened her urges towards someone else. Marian said nothing but saddened walking away. In the end, she had done nothing, yet her heart squeezed with the face she'd witnessed from the girl she fell in love.

“Hey! Watch out, you crazy wench!” Someone yelled when she bumped into him. She ignored not only him but the others, for she had the hurry to get to the docks. The crowd as a wall tried to hinder her advance as the sun was nearly to rest down.

 _'Are you sure you want this, Isabela?'_ She reminded Marian asking. _'Yes, I want to try, if you have the patience with me.'_ And patience she had. The escapes she had she forgave, the slippery from time to time, that girl closed her eyes. _'Isabela, I want you to know that I've waited years for you. But promise me you'll not break my heart.'_ Marian asked fearing in her eyes, hesitant. _'I'll not if you don't give me a reason to.'_ She jested, but the kiss that followed had shaken her to the core.

Her hair swung, dancing as she approached the pier. Sitting in there patting the feet on the water was the girl she made a promise. The only one she vowed in not break. As she neared her, a humming caught her ears.

“Marian?” She called with hands behind the waist and smiling.

She glanced back. The gentle ocean washed her. The warm sun calmed her. “Isabela, you here?”

“Varric said you wanted a chat with me.”

“Really?” She rose an eyebrow. “I don't recall this.”

“That dwarf, just wait until I put my hands on him.”

Marian chuckled. “Well, since you're here, want to sit with me?”

“Sit? Just it?”

“If you don't want to, it's ok. I only wanted to fresh my head and thought maybe the sea could help.”

She saw Marian shutting eyes feeling the embrace of the breeze. Inside her, everything moved as if by the waves lapping against the woods' structures. She sat resting head on Marian's shoulder. Fingers gently entwined to hers.

“Marian, I want to-- tell you something.”

“You don't have to.” She folded Isabela's hand. “Stay here with me. Is all that I ask.”

She silenced. The waves were the only sound both kept hearing for the time being. One on the side of the other. Struggles may yet surge again, but another vow she made at that moment. She would never again cause the face of sadness she witnessed on that girl on that day. 


	2. Chapter 2

The seagulls flew from the main mast the moment they stepped inward. She tried to keep balance while her legs stumbled into each other as if drunk after a night's binge. A chuckle left her lips seeing the woman she called lover laughing at her. After all, while she suffered to stand proper foot, the other walked like if that ship was already her home and the constant swing in nothing bothered her. She sought to run towards her, but her movements were like a recently born duckling.

“You know, Marian, I never thought you'd be responsible for this,” Isabela said laughing while nearing her.

She had given lost the chances to return to the sea. After Marian killed Castillon denying her request, the only satisfaction remained was being on her lover's side. But a day before she asked Isabela to go to a strode with her. _'Marian, I know you may like such things, but I don't do romantic strides and such.'_ She responded. _'Well, too bad,'_ Marian retorted. _'I would have a surprise for you, but since you don't want to come.'_ She couldn't resist the temptation. After all, what else could she receive that she already didn't have? In reluctance, she nodded to go with Marian. Her heart raced faster than a horse in the wilds as they make way towards the docks. The crack of the dawn sunshine brought the shine on new wood and ropes, all glistening from the night's rain.

“Why?” She responded by holding on Isabela's arms. “I never said you'd be without a ship. Only that I couldn't agree with you taking one that way.”

“Well, I hadn't thought this way.” Isabela pulled her into an embrace as both stood in the middle of the main deck. “And how's the agreement for me to have this ship?”

“Agreement?” She questioned raising graciously one eyebrow.

“I can't accept a ship like this without an agreement. It'd be crude and amateurish.”

Marian tightened the embrace burying face between her lover's breast. A long, deep breath came before she finally said. “Take me away. Anywhere. Just take me with you, and be with me.”

Isabela's heartbeat pounded hard enough to climb on her eardrums. She wished nothing more than that. To leave to places yet undiscovered, chasing down the horizon with that girl on her side. However, another matter they had to discuss. Her entire body shuddered as she laid back on the main mast with Marian on her arms. She tucked a lock of Marian's hair behind her ear, gazing at the deep ocean, which was her eyes.

“Marian, you're aware this shall be a raider ship if fall in my hands,” Isabela said. Her voice remained as firm as she could allow, for she wanted to see Marian's determination. “A pirate's life ain't easy, and if you plan to come with me, you must first learn and accept this.”

“I have no problem with being a raider ship, Isabela,” she responded with a faint smile. “Only promise me you'll not get neither you nor myself in anything related to slavery.”

“You goose, I'll never deal with this again.”

“Then, if you accept me at your side, I'll learn everything I can to be useful.”

“Accept you?” Isabela sought Marian's lips, the kiss blessed by the breeze with salt scent seemed to embrace both into a sheet. “I'll drag you even if I've to take you just as the captain's lover.”

Marian chuckled and kissed Isabela's curve of the throat. “I wouldn't feel comfortable this way. So teach me what I must know before we set sail. After all, we have to buy stuff for the ship.”

Isabela threaded her fingers between Marian's hairs. She grinned a wicked grin as she neared her lips to her lover's ones.

“Later we think about this, for now, we do love on the cabin to give us good luck.”

“Aye, Captain.”


End file.
